When the sun goes down
by MarianaMasen
Summary: AU. Elizabeth Sparks estaba junto a Edmund Pevensie en el andén de trenes cuando éste comenzó a desintegrarse. ¿Qué pasará cuando Elizabeth llegue a Narnia y se encuentre con el valeroso príncipe Caspian y en medio de una guerra? ¿Cómo podrá regresar a su mundo?


**¡Hola, es mi primera incursión al fandom de Narnia! He estado con esta historia en mente durante muchísimo tiempo y por fin, a pesar de tener otras tres historias, me he decidido a escribir. Mis razones de escribir esto es para hacerle un tributo, por así decirlo, a la saga de las Crónicas de Narnia, y poder mostrar que pasaría si una chica normal y común llegara a Narnia en el momento en que el príncipe Caspian está intentando reclutar gente para la guerra contra Miraz.**

**Voy a basarme principalmente en la película porque el libro es muy corto y no tiene tantos detalles, por así llamarlo, que me convengan. ****Espero que aclarado esto (Jo, me ha salido una súper nota de autor) me apoyen con sus reviews para que pueda actualizar lo más seguido posible. ¡Apoyen el proyecto y deséenme suerte!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece ya que es de C.S Lewis (que en paz descanse) quien creo este maravilloso mundo lleno de fantasía y magia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: AU. Elizabeth Sparks estaba junto a Edmund Pevensie en el andén de trenes cuando éste comenzó a desintegrarse. ¿Qué pasará cuando Elizabeth llegue a Narnia y se encuentre con el valeroso príncipe Caspian y en medio de una guerra? ¿Cómo podrá regresar a su mundo? Y lo más importante, ¿realmente quería regresar?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: La verdad acerca de los Pevensie.<strong>

_por Mariana Masen_

* * *

><p>Había conocido a Edmund Pevensie por ser una de las personas más crueles que había en el instituto. Molestaba física y psicológicamente a los demás por el simple placer de hacerlo pero Elizabeth se había salvado varias veces de ser molestada por el chico.<p>

Un día, después de que todos fueran evacuados y mandados al campo por el peligro de que bombardearan la ciudad, cuando Elizabeth y los demás alumnos regresaron al instituto de nuevo, todos comentaban el cambio de actitud de Edmund Pevensie. Había dejado de molestar a los demás para volverse una persona callada y seria. Elizabeth solía mirarlo al tener clases junto a él, preguntándose seguidamente el porqué de su cambio. Porqué volverse una persona decente después de ser alguien egoísta y cruel. Al parecer la gente cambiaba después de la guerra. Edmund Pevensie parecía ser la prueba viviente de aquello.

El observar al joven era ahora el nuevo pasatiempo de Elizabeth Sparks. Sabía que estaba actuando como una loca al mirarlo todos los días furtivamente, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Había algo en la forma en la que Edmund se movía o actuaba que no la dejaba indiferente. Era especial. Lo sabía en la forma en la que solía sentarse al fondo de la cafetería y comer acompañado de un libro únicamente. En la forma en la que respondía a las preguntas del profesor. O cuando ayudaba a alguien que estaba en problemas.

—Deja de mirarlo, se va a gastar—La voz de una chica provocó que Elizabeth se ruborizara y bajara la mirada, avergonzada de que alguien la hubiera sorprendido _in fraganti._

_—_Edmund Pevensie no es alguien común, ¿sabes?—respondió la chica, mirando como su mejor amiga, Sarah, rodaba los ojos al oír su contestación.

—Ya, también es muy guapo y todo eso, ya lo sé—Sarah se sentó a su lado, apretando contra sí su cartera llena de libros, y miró como más allá en el andén Edmund Pevensie hablaba con el resto de sus hermanos.

Sí, Edmund Pevensie tenía dos hermanas y una hermano. Elizabeth solo conocía un poco a Susan por el hecho de que ella era una de las chicas más guapas del instituto. Elizabeth pensaba a menudo que los Pevensie tenía las misma aura de misterio que rodeaba a Edmund.

—Deberías hablarle, es un poco perturbante el hecho de que jamás lo hayas hecho—comentó Sarah, mirando a los Pevensie por encima de su hombro—. Es muy agradable, por cierto.

—¿Has hablado con él?—preguntó Elizabeth, alejando su mirada de los Pevensie para mirar a Sarah con gesto incrédulo y con cierta envidia.—¿Cuándo?

—Hace un par de semanas me ayudó un poco con la materia de ajedrez—respondió Sarah, como si nada, siguiendo mirando a los Pevensie con atención y Elizabeth notó como su mirada se desviaba a Peter Pevensie, el mayor de los hermanos.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos, pensando que el consejo que le daba Sarah debería aplicarlo a su vida. Peter Pevensie era considerado uno de los chico más guapos y atléticos del instituto superior. Sabía que el mayor de los Pevensie no estaba interesado en ninguna chica y por ello su mejor amiga no perdía las esperanzas.

—Ve a hablarle, Eliza—repitió Sarah, instándola con signos—, vé y pregúntale sobre la tarea de Cálculo.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos, es el viejo truco.

—Pero...

—Nada—le cortó Sarah con un gesto de la mano—. Tienes que terminar con esto, ¿quieres? Si Edmund te trata como una basura, no volverás a hablarle, ¿vale? Pero si él te ayuda, puedes comenzar ese círculo de fascinación que tienes con el chico, Eliza. Sólo ve, ¿quieres?

—Vale, vale—Elizabeth se levantó torpemente, alisando su falda innecesariamente y soltando un suspiro de nerviosismo. Se colgó su bolsa y caminó hacia los Pevensie, con paso firme y decidido.

"De seguro me mandara a la porra", pensaba Elizabeth, al ver más de cerca a Edmund y sus hermanos. "Será sencillo, sólo pregúntale lo de Cálculo y si te ignora, solo regresa con Sarah y ya. No creo que lo haga, tal vez sólo sea educado y me ayude... ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y si lo molesto? ¿Y si sus hermanos se ríen de mí?"

—... No deben dejarse provocar de esa manera, ¿vale? Peter, ¡debes ser el ejemplo y no meterte en peleas innecesarias!—decía Susan, mirando a su hermano con enfado.

—Ya entendimos el punto, Susan—La voz de Peter era de fastidio y cansancio. Desvió su mirada al ver como Elizabeth estaba parada a unos metros de ellos y la miró fijamente—, ¿sucede algo?

A Elizabeth le impresionó como el tono fastidiado de Peter cambió radicalmente al dirigirse a ella en un tono agradable y educado. "Otra cosa que añadir a la lista de los misterios de la familia Pevensie", pensó la chica.

—Eerr, ¿Edmund? —Los tres pares de los hermanos se dirigieron al aludido, quien miraba a Elizabeth confundido—: Eeeh, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo..., ¡sólo si no estás ocupado, claro!—añadió al ver su mirada.

—No, no, está bien, creo...—La suave voz de Edmund la hizo ruborizarse suavemente y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver como el joven se levantaba y se dirigía hasta donde ella estaba parada.

—Gracias, sólo tomara un segundo.—Elizabeth miró como Peter arqueaba las cejas y miraba a sus dos hermanas con una sonrisa cómplice, pero dejó de pensar en ello al tener a Edmund a su lado.

—¿Y de qué se trata?—preguntó Edmund, amablemente, mirándola expectante.

—Eeeh...—Elizabeth se recriminó mentalmente el no pensar en algo que preguntarle al chico, pero ella había dudado realmente de que él aceptara ayudarla.—Es sobre cálculo...—Pero no terminó la oración cuando sintió como algo tiraba de ella, impulsándola para atrás.

—¿Sentiste eso?—preguntó Elizabeth, mirando a su alrededor pero se dio cuenta de que Edmund ya no estaba a su alrededor.—¿Edmund?—Pero ya no había nadie en la estación, de hecho la estación comenzó a desintegrarse, como si alguien le estuviera quitando pedazos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como la estación de trenes comenzaba a moverse rápidamente para finalmente sentir como desaparecía la sensación de estar pisando algo. Abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un chillido al sentir como caía por el aire o lo que fuera. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió como se zambullía en una agua fría y profunda. Como un río o un mar.

Comenzó a patalear y abrió los ojos al sentir como alguien o algo la sacaba del agua. ¿De dónde había salido el agua? Comenzó a toser desesperadamente. Vislumbró como un hombre la ayudaba a salir del agua y la chica tomó su camisa, intentando sostenerse, y se dejó ayudar dócilmente.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia—Comenzó a decir el hombre, al verla incorporarse y vestida con un extraño atuendo.— Pero, ¿de dónde viene, señorita? La ví caer del cielo al estar con...

Pero Elizabeth ya no lo escuchaba; comenzaba a tomar nota de lo que la rodeaba y dejó escapar un chillido al ver como un tejón y dos... ¿pequeñas personas?, se encaminaban a donde la chica, asustada y confundida, se encontraba.

"Oh, por Dios y todo lo sagrado", pensó la joven al darse cuenta de la bizarra situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. ¿Dónde había quedado el andén y Edmund Pevensie? Y lo más importante, ¿en dónde se encontraba?

—¿Cómo, cómo?—farfulló y se puso de pie, sobresaltando a Caspian, quién desvió su mirada de aquél traje que se pegaba al cuerpo de la chica sin ningún pudor.—Se supone que... ¿dónde estoy? ¿Es acaso esto una broma? ¿Una pesadilla? ¡Oh, por Dios!—miró a Caspian, quien estaba ruborizado y le preguntó bruscamente—, ¿dónde estoy?

Miró el atuendo del joven que tenía enfrente, ropas de estilo medieval y él mismo parecía tener como mínimo unos veintitrés años. Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, tiritando, al sentir como el fresco aire le golpeaba en sus ropas mojadas.

—¿Perdón?—Caspian la miró desconcertado—, nos encontramos en los bosques pertenecientes a Narnia, ¿se encuentra bien...?

—¿Qué demonios es Narnia?—Elizabeth dejó escapar una palabrota y comenzó a caminar, asustada—, ¡yo no sé que hago aquí! Estaba en el andén con Edmund—dejó escapar un gemido—cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas y...—Miró a Caspian— ¡ahora estoy en Nar-no-se-qué-más!

Elizabeth se sintió indescriptiblemente mejor cuando lo explicó y dejó escapar un suspiro inquieto. _La situación era de locos, ¿cómo había parado hasta ése bosque?_Todo eso parecía una espantosa pesadilla y sin embargo, era real. Lo supo al sentir su cuerpo tiritar y ruborizarse, tontamente, al sentir la mirada de ese atractivo joven moreno en ella.

—Narnia—la corrigió Caspian, paciente y le señaló sus ropas mojadas—, ¿quiere que le preste mi capa para cubrirse?

Aquél gesto tan caballeroso y noble terminó con los nervios de la chica, que comenzó a llorar histéricamente. Soltó un hipido y miró a Caspian, que la observaba incómodo y sin saber que hacer. El joven miró como Trumpkin y Buscatrufas se acercaban silenciosamente hacia ellos.

—Gr-gracias—Elizabeth aceptó la capa y se la colocó rápidamente, sintiendo pena al pensar en lo que estaría pensando en aquél momento el tal Caspian. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y buscar una solución al asunto.—Si dices que estamos en Narnia, ¿quién eres tú?

—Soy el príncipe Caspian X y ¿usted es?

"¡Es un príncipe! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿A dónde he ido a parar? Si es que todo esto es cierto y no son mentiras", pensó Elizabeth sintiéndose mejor con la capa de Caspian.

—Elizabeth Sparks, vengo de Inglaterra y como te vuelvo a repetir, jamás he oído hablar de Narnia en mi vida.

—Bien, Srita. Sparks, no sé qué decirle...

—Eliza y por favor no me llames de usted, me siento como una abuela—corrigió la chica y miró a Caspian, más en sus cabales—. Sé que debo parecerte una loca, pero ya que dices ser príncipe...—_Dios, todo sonaba tan loco e inverosímil_—, ¿podrías ayudarme de alguna manera a volver a Inglaterra?

Caspian torció el gesto. "¿De dónde había salido aquella chica? E... ¿Inglaterra?, jamás había escuchado semejante nombre en su vida", pensó el príncipe, confundido con aquella chica.

—Lo lamento de todo corazón pero no puedo, ni siquiera sé que es Inglaterra, Eliza.

"Perfecto, justamente lo que quería oír", pensó sarcásticamente la chica e intentó no sucumbir al pánico.

—Vale, eh...¿no conoces a alguien que podría ayudarme? No te ofendas pero no quiero quedarme...

Pero Caspian ya no la escuchaba, giró a su izquierda y con un gesto le indicó que se guardara silencio. Eliza miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver como Caspian se colocaba frente a ella, en un gesto caballeroso y protector, y comenzaba a caminar, indicándole que lo siguiera.

—No hagas ruido y colócate detrás de mí—le susurró el príncipe y sacó su espada, de la cual la chica no se había percatado—, hay alguien por aquí...

Caminaron varios metros cuando de la nada, vieron como un grupo de soldados, todos ellos con armaduras y espadas, cabalgaban espléndidamente en sus caballos, o al menos así le parecía a Elizabeth.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que el grupo terminó yéndose por otro lugar, alejándose de donde ellos estaban escondidos. Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro de abatimiento, dejándose caer en el suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con la manos, intentando captar todo aquello.

—Sé que es difícil, pero será mejor que nos movamos, ¿quieres? —La grave voz de Caspian la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la chica abrió los ojos. Allí se encontraba el príncipe junto a dos criaturas diminutas y un tejón.

—Bien, sólo vayámonos, por favor—Elizabeth siguió a Caspian y sus acompañamientos de vuelta al lugar en donde habían estado antes. Pero siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño campamento, lleno de más animales, ¿eso era un minotauro? ¿Un centauro? ¿Ratones?, que dormían tranquilamente.

—Es aquí—le señaló un lugar más alejado de aquella criaturas de las solo había oído hablar en cuentos y mitos, sin preocuparse de preguntarle algo a Caspian. Estaba cansada y había tenido un día de perros, lo último que quería era interrogarle. —Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú?—preguntó Elizabeth, mirando a su alrededor y decidiendo internamente que dormiría al lado de Caspian y no solo en medio de un bosque lleno de criaturas raras.

—Justo aquí—Le señaló un revoltijo de mantas y un algo que se asemejaba a una almohada a su lado y la chica suspiro de alivio. Caspian adivinando sus pensamientos, le sonrió—, no te dejaré sola, si es lo que temes.

—Ya..., gracias Caspian.—Y la chica se acomodó en las cobijas, cerrando los ojos, durmiéndose al instante.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces buscas a los reyes que vivieron en Narnia?—Llevaban varios día caminando por el bosque, y Elizabeth no podía dejar de sentirse como una forastera. Era la situación más loca en la que había estado envuelta pero había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto y lo había aceptado, a regañadientes, no sin sentirse un tanto rara. No podía dejar de sentir el presentimiento de que despertaría y todo esto sería un sueño. El sueño más raro, largo y vívido en toda su vida.—¿Crees que ellos te ayudaran con todo este asunto de Miraz?<p>

Caspian le había puesto al tanto del asunto y Elizabeth no había parado de hacerle preguntas. ¿Cómo eran esos reyes? ¿Acaso ayudarían a Caspian fácilmente? Y la más importante, ¿cómo los encontrarían?

—No lo sé, confío en que estarán cerca de nosotros, al menos—respondió Caspian y le sonrío—, ¿cómo es tu Inglaterra?

Elizabeth volvió a sonreír al oír como Caspian seguía preguntándole sobre su lugar natal, sintiendo muchísima curiosidad por como eran las cosas. La chica había comenzado a hablar cuando el semblante alegre de Caspian se ensombreció y la colocó detrás de él. Aquél gesto le recordó muchísimo a la noche en la que se habían conocido, ¿habría visto de nuevo a los telmarinos? Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro de nerviosismo y la piel se le erizó.

—¿Qué sucede, Cas..?—Pero no terminó su frase cuando un joven rubio los interceptó con una espada y Caspian y él se batieron en duelo. Elizabeth dejó escapar un chillido al ver como Caspian era derribado por aquél joven rubio, que debía ser de la misma edad que el príncipe, y que no alcanzaba a verle el rostro.

—¡Caspian!—gritó ella, interponiéndose entre Caspian y aquél joven rubio, quien al oír el nombre, bajó la espada lentamente. Miró a Elizabeth confundido y arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que era la chica con la que Edmund había estado en el andén. Elizabeth también lo reconoció y lo miró fijamente y con la boca abierta.—¡Eres tú...!

—¡Peter!—gritó una voz femenina e infantil al mismo tiempo. El susodicho volteó a ver a una chica que se acercaba a ellos y Elizabeth aprovechó la distracción para ayudar a Caspian a levantarse del suelo y colocarse a su lado.

—¿Eres el rey Peter, el Magnífico?—preguntó Caspian, escéptico y miró a los chicos que estaban alrededor de Peter. Elizabeth notó que detrás de la niña que había gritado, que mirándola más de cerca se había dado cuenta que era la menor de los Pevensie, se encontraba Susan y Edmund. Él último la miró con la boca abierta, reconociéndola pero no pudo decir nada por la impresión de verla allí parada junto a Caspian.

—¿Príncipe Caspian?—musitó Peter, bajando la espada y mirando a Elizabeth y al aludido fijamente.

—Pensé que eran mayores—se disculpó Caspian.—Jamás me imaginé que los legendarios reyes y reinas de Narnia fueran menores que yo.

Elizabeth miró a los Pevensie sin poder creérselo. ¡Eran los reyes de Narnia! ¿Cómo era posible eso, y cómo demonios habían llegado? Sus pensamientos se aglomeraron con tal fuerza en la cabeza de la chica que se sintió desorientada. Todo parecía tan confuso sin embargo era real. Lo más real que había sentido.

"Si tan solo estuviera conmigo Sarah para poder contárselo", no pudo evitar pensar la joven. "¡Por eso Edmund Pevensie cambió tanto! El haber crecido y gobernar como rey debió de darle otra perspectiva al volver al instituto".

_Oh, por Dios, estoy volviéndome loca. Definitivamente tendrán que internarme._

—Si quieres volvemos el próximo año—bromeó Peter, con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Edmund, que había recuperado su voz, mirándola con confusión—, ¿cómo llegaste?

—¿Los conoces, Eliza?—inquirió Caspian y miró a Edmund y a Susan, deteniéndose en la última al darse cuenta de su belleza—. ¿De dónde?

—Ellos estaban conmigo en el andén—explicó la chica, volteando a ver a Caspian y volvió a mirar a Edmund—, no puedo creer que ustedes hayan sido los reyes y reinas de Narnia, ¡por Dios!—miró fijamente a Edmund y le preguntó—: ¿sabes cómo puedo regresar, Edmund?

—No podemos hacer nada, por algo Aslan te hizo venir para acá—intervino la misma voz femenina e infantil que había detenido a Peter anteriormente—, soy Lucy, por cierto.

—Elizabeth Sparks—respondió ella y preguntó—, ¿quién es Aslan?

—¿No le has contado sobre Aslan?—preguntó Peter, incrédulo, a Caspian—, él es el rey supremo de Narnia, el que lo controla todo, por así decirlo.

—Oh, bien, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?—preguntó Elizabeth dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

Una risa, que provenía de un enano la hizo fruncir el ceño. Elizabeth lo miró, fulminándolo, y enarcó una ceja molesta.

"¿Por qué se ríe de mí? ¿Acaso habré dicho algo mal? Estoy empezando a odiar todo este asunto, ¡ojalá solo sea una pesadilla y me despierte pronto!", pensó la joven y volteó a mirar a Edmund, quien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué dije ahora?—preguntó la chica, cruzándose de hombros.

—¿Tú crees que Aslan va a aparecerse solo por una chiquilla insignificante como tú?—dijo uno de los enanos con sorna—, Aslan desapareció después de que lo hicieran los reyes. Nos abandonaron y tiempo después atacaron Narnia.

—Nunca quisimos abandonarlos—intervino Peter, mirando al enano—. Volvimos por accidente.

El enano abrió la boca para replicar, pero la voz de Susan le interrumpió.

—Debemos hacer algo contra el ejército de Miraz—Caspian la miró sorprendido de sus palabras y ella se ruborizó con su mirada—, es decir, nosotros fuimos llamados por el cuerno para ayudarlos...

—¿Qué creen que debamos hacer?—preguntó Caspian, mirando a Peter.

—Creo que deberíamos refugiarnos en el Altozano de Aslan—respondió Peter y sus hermanos asintieron.

Después de varios minutos haciendo planes, Elizabeth se encaminó al lado de Caspian, quien no cesaba de mirar a Susan.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que los conocías?—preguntó el príncipe, mirándola fijamente.

—Ni siquiera sabía que eran ellos los reyes de los que me hablabas, Caspian—se disculpó la joven y miró de reojo como Edmund hablaba con uno de los enanos.—No puedo creerlo, Caspian. ¡Yo voy con ellos al instituto! ¿Dices que gobernaron años en Narnia?

—Mi profesor me dijo que gobernaron varios años, se le llamó la Edad de Oro.—Respondió Caspian y la ayudó a cruzar el río—, nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueran tan jóvenes...

—Todos sabemos que Susan es hermosa—Elizabeth rió al ver como la cara de Caspian se ruborizaba.

—Sus hermanos me matarían enseguida si intentara algo con ella y aún así...—Caspian se calló abruptamente al ver como Edmund Pevensie se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Podría hablar con Elizabeth un minuto?—preguntó Edmund, mirando a la aludida, quien se sonrojó involuntariamente.

—Claro, iré a hablar con tu hermano sobre los planes—Caspian se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Peter, dejando a una Eliza turbada.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la chica, caminando a su lado y mirando sus zapatos.

—¿Cómo es qué llegaste a Narnia? He estado dándole vueltas al asunto con Lu y ella cree firmemente que Aslan te trajo aquí con un propósito...—Edmund soltó un suspiro de abatimiento—, ¿por qué me hablaste en el andén? Yo no te conocía ni nada...

Elizabeth pasó su mirada de sus zapatos a la cara expectante de Edmund.

—No lo sé, ¿bien? Y te hablé porque quería que me ayudaras con la tare de Cálculo, ¿vale?—soltó Elizabeth de sopetón—, sé que no debo estar aquí y ni siquiera me interesa lo de los narnianos o los telmarinos. Y respecto a Aslan, no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es, Edmund. Solo quiero irme a casa y olvidarme de esto.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a las runas de un antiguo lugar. Los Pevensie comenzaron a caminar, como si ellos debieran ser los primeros en entrar a ese lugar. Edmund volteó a ver a Elizabeth y le susurró:

—Es un león.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Aslan; es un león.

Elizabeth soltó una sonrisa y miró como los reyes y reinas de la Edad de Oro de Narnia caminaban con una majestuosidad y grandeza, los rayos de sol cayéndoles sobre sus figuras, que a la chica le dieron ganas de poder tomar una fotografía al momento. Nunca había experimentado con algo parecido a la magia hasta en ese momento e internamente deseó poder seguir haciéndolo.

Después de todo el estar en Narnia no era _tan_ malo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Díganmelo en un hermoso y bien apreciado review. Estoy algo nerviosa, ya que tengo como otros dos fics que no he terminado pero no he podido resistirme. Si alguien que lee mis otros fics esta leyendo esto, quiero decir que voy a hacer una actualización rápida. ¡Felices Fiestas!<strong>

**Besos,**

**Mariana Masen..**


End file.
